Temptation
by CFierce116
Summary: (Part Four of my mini series. Sequel to Bad Habit, Fallen, and Next Lifetime) Tyia loves Colby. But is love strong enough to help her ignore the attraction between her and Joe? ONE SHOT (Roman Reigns/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, I've been SLACKING with the updates. I haven't gone anywhere, just been extremely busy with personal life and barely had time to blink let alone write. But I'm back with Part 4 to my mini series. This is the 2nd to last part *cries* but yeah, I'm sure y'all will love it. BTW, ovaries WILL explode with this update. Anyway, who is ready for MITB?! **

_Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstar or the song lyrics. Just my imagination, that's it, that's all._

* * *

_You been on my mind_  
_I been tryna let it go_  
_I been tryna find_  
_Somethin' as incredible_  
_As you and I_  
_But that's a never_  
_No feeling can compare to you_  
_You just gotta let me know_  
_Can I hit it again?_

_-The Vapors, Jhene Aiko_

"Girl you look like you could use a drink!" Tyia's best friend Lena said with a giggle as she sat down in her seat at TGI Fridays, swinging her shopping bags around her seat and placing it on the side of her chair.

"Fuck a drink, I need the entire bottle." Tyia sighed , sitting down in the chair opposite of Lena.

It had been over a month since Tyia's encounter with Joe at the gym and as far as she was concerned, her life was a chaotic mess. Joe's words continued to roll around in her mind, causing a shiver to run down her spine and the apex in between her thighs to tremble. To hear him tell her that he constantly thought about her while having sex with his girlfriend stirred something deep within the trainer. She had convinced herself that the tryst between the two of them was a one time thing that Joe needed to get out of his system. He needed to add that conquest to his list before he could move on with his life. But that was the furthest thing from the truth. He wanted her. He desired her. And according to him, he felt that way since that chance encounter the two had before he signed his contract with WWE.

This wasn't good at all.

Tyia's mind was telling her to stick with Colby. Colby knew her strengths and weaknesses. He understood how to balance her out and was the rock she needed to remain strong. He had treated her nothing short of a queen and loved her with every fiber he possessed. But she couldn't ignore the desire that resided in her loins for Joe. He was dark. He was mysterious. He evoked a bodily reaction out of her that even Colby couldn't. The man just made certain emotions course through her body by his mere stare. The memory of how her body ached with need when Joe's hands roamed over her at the gym clouded Tyia's mind, a sign that there was an intense magnetic attraction between the two of them.

But she was with Colby. She loved Colby. So she had to do what she could to make sure things worked with Colby.

Tyia once again tried to avoid Joe at all costs in an attempt to cleanse herself of the lustful feelings she harbored for him. But that did nothing but make him more persistent. Whenever she was training the divas before a show, he chose to meet with his opponents in the ringside area, his eyes watching her every move. He would pop up whenever she tried to visit Colby in their locker room, licking his luscious lips that she desperately wanted to pepper kisses on her hot skin. Joe wasn't letting her go without a fight. However, instead of the violent ones he constantly wrestled in, it was a quiet and intense battle as he tried to seduce her back into his bed.

Concern flashed across Lena's face once the waiter left after jotting down their orders. Lena had known Tyia for several years, back to when the fiery trainer was still wrestling in ROH and Lena herself was stuck in their hometown before getting a job as a junior seamstress for WWE. In all their years of friendship, Lena had never seen Tyia look as flustered as she did at that moment. Tyia was the one that prided herself on keeping her composure, not allowing other people to see her sweat. But Lena could tell that something was going on in Tyia's life that had her about to go insane.

"What's wrong T? It's not Colby is it?" Lena asked, hoping that Colby didn't do anything stupid to jeopardize their relationship. Sure, she liked Colby and thought he was a great man. But if he hurt her friend in anyway she would rip him limb from limb and there was nothing anybody, including his friend and her boyfriend, Jon, could do to stop her.

"No. He's great, wonderful, and a dweeb as usual." Tyia shook her head with a tiny smile that didn't quite reach her hazel orbs.

"Well what is it? You look drained. Bags underneath your eyes, lethargic, dragging your body around backstage. You don't have that bubbly, spitfire personality you always have. That's not like you."

At that particular moment, the waiter approached their table and sat their drinks down in front of them. Tyia immediately started to gulp her mai tai, needing as much liquor in her system to say what she was about to say. Once half of her drink was consumed, Tyia exhaled, placing her head in her hands.

"I fucked up so bad Lena and I can't fix it."

Lena pushed her straight chestnut hair away from her face, amber eyes studying Tyia intently. She reached over and grabbed her friend's hand, squeezing it gently. "What happened Tyia?"

Tyia dropped her hands from her face, nibbling her bottom lip thoughtfully and shook her head, thoughts of Joe pleasing her body a few months ago running through her mind. "I fucked Joe," she whispered softly.

If Lena was shocked by Tyia's announcement, her facial expression surely didn't show it. Her face remained emotionless as she tried to digest the information, trying to understand why Tyia would allow herself to have sex with Joe, a man that she held an intense disdain for and also happened to be Colby's other best friend. An ominous thought appeared and she inhaled deeply, bracing herself for the answer.

"Tyia, did Joe..did he force himself on you?"

Tyia's head snapped up, hazel eyes widening at the question. "No! He didn't! Hell Joe's a jackass but he's not a rapist Lena."

A sigh of relief tumbled from Lena's lips as her body slightly relaxed in her chair. "I just had to ask. I know how much you dislike him so I can't understand why you would even have sex with him."

"It definitely wasn't planned, I can tell you that much. A few months ago, he came to my room confronting me about another damn argument I had with fake ass Raggedy Anne. So at first we're going back and forth about how he thinks I'm jealous of Raggedy since I wish I was a diva like her and because she's dating him." Tyia paused when Lena snorted in laughter, rolling her eyes. "Then before you know it, he's kissing me. I tried to push him off but I succumbed to him. One thing led to another and the rest is history."

"So he kissed you out of nowhere? As far as I knew, he hated you too. What changed his mind?"

Tyia looked away from Lena, knowing she would have to reveal the entire truth to her. "Remember when I had the interview before I became a trainer to join the roster?" she asked. Lena nodded her head. "Well the day of my interview I also met Joe."

"Tyia why didn't you ever tell me this?!" Lena exclaimed.

"Because I didn't think it mattered! We talked for less than 5 minutes then he went his way, I went mine. I never saw him again until I got hired as a trainer. By then, he had become this pompous jackass that thought women should throw themselves at his feet simply because he had good looks and he's cousins with The Rock. Hell, Colby had my heart when I first met Joe even though we were on a break. No other man was on my radar."

Lena nodded her head, circling the rim of her glass thoughtfully. "So, I take it you haven't told Colby because he hasn't beat Joe's ass yet and you two are still together."

"No I didn't." Tyia clicked her tongue against her teeth. "I felt extremely guilty Lena. Hell I still do. But I just thought if I vowed to be the kind of woman Colby deserves, the one that is by his side no matter what like he has been for me, I could make amends for my screw up. All I had to do was stay the fuck away from Joe and focus on Colby. And I was doing good too. But then, I ran into Joe at the gym last month."

"Oh lord Tyia. Don't tell me you had sex with him again at the gym."

"Thankfully, I didn't. But if he had his way, we would have. After we went back and forth about whether I was avoiding him, which I was, he told me he missed me. He started saying things how he couldn't stop thinking about me and how good it felt to be inside of me. Told me he had wanted me since the day he first met me but out of respect for Colby he backed off but now he couldn't hide his feelings anymore. He tried to goad me into saying that I constantly think about him when I'm with Colby."

"Do you?" Lena asked quietly. "Do you think about Joe when you're with Colby?"

Tyia's eyes eased closed as she slightly shivered, tears pricking her eyes. "I love Colby Lena. But I can't lie, I can't get Joe off my mind. I'm always thinking about how good his hands felt on my body, how the moans easily fell from my lips when he was thrusting inside of me. The sex with Colby is great. But sex with Joe is on another level. It's like there's this void I'm trying to fill with Colby and it's not fuckin working. It takes everything within me to not give into temptation when I see Joe around."

Lena licked her dry lips, squeezing Tyia's hand again when she saw a few droplets of tears fall down her face. "Tyia, I know you like the back of my hand so I need you to be honest with me. I know how you attach emotions to sex, how it's never a fuck buddy type of situation because you're sharing a part of yourself with that person. Is there a possibility that you possibly have feelings for Joe?"

The moment the question left Lena's mouth, Tyia started to quietly sob. Lena remained silent as she watched the emotions pour out of her friend, compassion and anger mingling inside of her. She should've been upset with Tyia for even allowing herself to be put in this predicament and cheating on Colby. But she could see how much this was tearing her up inside. She was torn between two men, both of whom were very different, and she knew whatever decision she made, somebody was going to be hurt.

"How did this happen Lena? Colby is great, the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. How did I allow myself to gain feelings for his fuckin best friend?"

"Sweetie, we can't control our emotions. We want who we want. Hell, Jon and I are one of the oddest couples ever but we just click. If it was up to me listening to my mind, I would've ran far away the first time I met him. But I listened to my heart instead and it led me to him." A small smile appeared on Lena's face as she thought about Jon. "What does your heart say Tyia? Who do you want?"

Tyia raised her head, staring at her best friend with teary eyes, a heavy sigh tumbling from her lips. She had asked herself that question constantly for the past few months and she arrived at the same answer each time. "I don't know."

A heavy silence surrounded the two women, different thoughts swirling through their minds. Tyia couldn't help but feel ashamed at what she was feeling. The fact that leaving such an affectionate, loving, and patient man like Colby for Joe was even an option made her disgusted at herself. She wished that her feelings for the Samoan man would disappear.

But that wouldn't happen any time soon.

"You must think I'm a horrible person," Tyia muttered, breaking the silence. "I'm no better than any of those other fuckin women that Joe fucked in the past. Falling for him after he dicks me down real good one time. I'm just as pitiful as them." She shook her head in disgust.

"Hey now, you quit berating yourself," Lena ordered softly. "Women are emotional creatures. As much as we want we can't control the emotions and sometimes they outweigh what our brain is telling us what's wrong and right. I don't blame you for anything. I may be disappointed but I'm here to comfort you not judge you. But I damn sure can't say the same thing for Joe." Lena smacked her lips in annoyance and shook her head. "I can't believe he's trying to break you and Colby up when he has an entire fuckin girlfriend, and I use that term loosely, that he's about to move in with."

"Anybody can see that Joe's not that into Raggedy. Clearly she's the one holding onto him for dear life. She's trying to turn a fuck buddy relationship into a real one and that's something he's not interested in."

"Well he needs to tell her that. Hell I don't like her ass either but she doesn't deserve to be strung along."

"Even if he did end things with her, it wouldn't change anything Lena. I'll still be in this situation that I'm in now. Hell, that may even make Joe try harder to win me from Colby." Tyia exhaled, running a hand over her face. "I just don't know what I want. They're both so different, there are pros and cons to choosing either one, and I...I...I'm just confused."

"Do you want my advice?" Lena inquired, not wanting to butt her nose into the situation if her advice was unwarranted. Tyia nodded her head, realizing that any advice at the moment would be better than moping about the issue.

"You need to have an honest conversation with yourself Tyia. Deep down, you know who and what you want but you're so hell bent on not hurting anybody, that you haven't thought about the most important person in all of this: you. What does Tyia want? Who does Tyia want? What will make Tyia happy? If it's Colby, great Joe will have to accept it. If it's Joe, Colby may hate you and him but you can't help that. Stop worrying about everybody else and worry about yourself."

"Now I could offer you more advice and tell you if you do choose Colby, you will need to tell him everything but I won't do that. You need to figure out on your own how to proceed but you need to make a decision quickly before it drives you crazier."

Tyia's body slumped in her chair once the realization hit her that Lena was going to make her make this decision all on her own. Tyia didn't know what she wanted, or who she wanted for that matter. The thought of having to chose one over the other was migraine inducing but she knew it had to be done. She owed it to Colby. She owed it to Joe. But most of all she owed it to herself to make a decision that would make her completely happy.

"You're right," Tyia agreed quietly. "I just hope I make the right choice."

* * *

Jealousy radiated from Joe's gaze as he watched Tyia enter the bowling alley, perched on Colby's arm. A wide grin appeared on Colby's face as he greeted Jon and Lena, wishing the wrestler a happy birthday. Lena grabbed Tyia by the wrist and dragged her away from the two men, making their way to the bathroom.

It had been a while since Joe last spoke to Tyia and he honestly didn't know where her mind was at. He thought by now, Tyia would've realized her feelings for him ran deeper than she initially admitted. Just by the way her body tensed whenever he touched her, the manner in which her breath got caught in her throat, and the intense stare the two of them constantly shared Joe knew that Tyia had feelings for him and wanted him just as bad as he wanted her. But her loyalty to Colby prevented her on making a move.

Joe had to admit a tiny part of him did feel guilty for the way he felt for his friend's girl. Colby had been nothing but a great friend since they met each other in developmental. Colby had taken Joe under his wing and helped mentor him, teaching him about aspects of the business he hadn't known before he was chosen to be a part of The Shield. Without Colby, Joe wouldn't be the wrestler he was today. But instead of being grateful to Colby for his knowledge, he was envious of him because he was with Tyia.

Joe plastered a fake smile on his face when Colby and Jon approached him. He pounded his fist with Colby's and took a sip of his beer.

"Jon, I know this birthday party had to be Lena's idea since you don't have this many friends backstage man," Joe said with a laugh referring to the small group of people that gathered at the bowling alley to celebrate Jon's birthday.

Jon rolled his eyes as he took a drink of the beer he was holding. "I told her I would've been satisfied just doing something at one of our places but she insisted. Anyway why you standing over here and being anti social man?" he asked, leaning against the wall next to Joe. "Don't tell me you're missing the misses."

Joe scoffed as Colby laughed, shaking his head. Eva was visiting her family for the few days they were off, giving Joe some time to himself. Since agreeing to allow her to move into his place, Eva had pretty much become insufferable. She had become extremely smothering, bothering him with her rambling about her decoration ideas and plans for his apartment. That didn't sit particularly well with Joe because he liked how his apartment looked currently. He just expected Eva to pack up her belongings and find a spot to store them in the apartment. But she was trying to turn it into their home which he definitely wasn't feeling.

"I was thinking jackass," Joe quipped. "Anyway I know you're not talking. You haven't left Lena's side since I got here."

Jon's eyes narrowed as Colby's laughter intensified, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks at Joe's observation. While most believed he was a playboy backstage, truth was he was a large sap for the junior seamstress even if his actions didn't always portray that.

"Colby you can stop laughing so damn hard. Tyia has you so pussy whipped it's not even funny," he commented with a smirk.

Joe's grip on his beer bottle tightened at the mention of Tyia. He inwardly rolled his eyes as the grin on Colby's face widened, the two toned haired man shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Nah man, that's called being in love. And I never denied being head over heels for that woman. I'm sure my man Joe knows what I'm talking about."

Joe's head snapped up quickly, his heart beat accelerating. What exactly did Colby mean by that comment? Did he know what happened between him and Tyia? Instead of blurting out the secret, the Samoan raised a brow curiously. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Well you must be in love with Eva since you're moving in with her and all."

"Which was a stupid ass decision by the way," Jon interrupted, shaking his head.

The tension from Joe's body disappeared and he released a relieved sigh. "Nah, I'm not as deep as you two are with Eva. She just been badgering me to move in together and I relented so she could shut the hell up."

Colby and Jon laughed, both knowing how it felt to agree to something they didn't necessarily want just to make their girlfriends happy. Joe dragged his free hand over his face, trying to remove thoughts of Eva's upcoming move from his mind before a migraine appeared. He finished the the rest of his beer when Lena reappeared in the room, walking towards the three men, Tyia no longer by her side.

"And what are you guys over here chuckling about?" Lena questioned, wrapping her arms around Jon's massive chest and resting her head on his shoulder blade.

"Men talk babe. Nothing to worry about," Jon told her, softly yelping when Lena squeezed his nipple through his navy t-shirt.

"Where's Tyia?" Colby's chocolate brown orbs darted around the room, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"She had to make a call really quick."

Joe pushed himself off the wall and tossed his empty beer bottle into the trash can next to him. "Gotta piss," he announced, leaving the group before they could respond.

As Joe made his way towards the hallway that housed the bathrooms, he wiped his sweaty palms on the front of his jeans, anxiety washing over him. This was the only opportunity he would have to see Tyia by herself since their last conversation at the gym. He didn't know exactly why, but he had to see her. Once again she had constantly been on his mind and he couldn't stop thinking about her no matter what he did. Instead he found himself altering his routine so he could end up at places where he knew she would be. It sounded kind of stalkerish but if Tyia was so hell bent on avoiding him, Joe wanted to make sure she knew she couldn't get rid of him that easily.

The moment he rounded the corner, Joe's eyes immediately landed on Tyia standing in the narrow corridor, typing away on her phone. His gaze lingered on her frame, appreciating the way the acid wash jeans hugged her supple ass. The mint green off the shoulder top she wore accentuated her butterscotch complexion and her curly black hair was gathered into her signature messy bun, exposing her delectable neck that Joe instantly wanted to latch his mouth onto.

He silently approached Tyia, who was too busy to notice him. Once he stood behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his face into her neck as his facial hair softly scratched her skin. Tyia's body tensed in Joe's grasp and she hissed loudly when she felt his lips faintly touch the spot behind her ear as he inhaled her intoxicating scent.

"What do you want Joe?"

Joe smirked, satisfied that Tyia knew it was him without having to turn around and look at him. He nibbled his bottom lip as he continued to place soft kisses on her neck, awaiting her to push him away like she did at the gym. When she didn't make a move to retract herself from his embrace, Joe grew bolder, his hands traveling underneath her shirt and caressing her skin, his fingers tracing the detail of her waist length tattoo, something that he memorized since their tryst. No words were spoken between the two, the silence palpable.

"Meet me at my place at 11:30," Joe whispered in her ear.

It wasn't a request but more of a demand. Joe had made it very clear that he wanted Tyia and despite her many attempts to tell him otherwise, he knew she wanted the same. But Joe knew there was a chance that her loyalty to Colby could overshadow the desire she held for him. If that was true, he fully expected her to push him away and cuss him out.

Instead, the hazel eyed beauty nodded her head, her response soft and almost inaudible.

"Okay."

* * *

Two hours later, Joe stepped back as he held the door open, allowing Tyia to enter his penthouse apartment in downtown Tampa. He studied her as she strolled into the open living room, the view of the city skyline staring back at her through his tall windows. She changed out of the outfit she wore at the bowling alley and was now wearing a black knee length A-line jacket, a pair of patent leather heels with a contrasting gold ankle cuff adorning her feet. Joe was still dressed in the form fitting grey long sleeve shirt and jeans he wore earlier, his bare feet on the cool marble floor tile.

Tyia turned around to face Joe, nibbling her bottom lip. The dim lighting of the room cast a soft glow onto her skin, making her look more ravishing and flawless. They stood a great distance apart, staring at one another.

"You never answered my question."

"Which question is that?" Curiosity flashed in Joe's eyes.

"What do you want Joe?"

Joe silently walked towards Tyia, his eyes still locked onto hers. He reached out and rubbed her arm with his hand, gripping it softly before he pulled her closer to him. Joe's lips crashed on Tyia's in a fiery kiss. He kissed her with a longing he had never used with another woman before. Joe bit her her bottom lip softly, forcing her mouth to part so his tongue could grasp hers. He felt his penis twitch in his boxer briefs as he coaxed soft moans from Tyia, the sounds carnal and lustful in nature. Joe pulled away, his chest heaving up and down, his fingers tracing Tyia's swollen lips.

"You," he growled softly, his tongue snaking out of his mouth and licking his lips.

Tyia's eyes opened slightly, passion beaming in her gaze as she stared at the adonis standing in front of her. Without another word, her hands fell to the belt of her coat and slowly untied it, letting it fall to the floor. Grey orbs darkened once the object of his desire stood in front of him wearing nothing but the 5 inch heels, her nipples standing erect. Joe's hands immediately caressed her body, rolling over her curves before landing on her backside. Tyia whimpered loudly as Joe squeezed tightly, pulling her into his body once again and letting her feel his hardened penis being hidden underneath his jeans.

"You see what you do to me Tyia? This dick is all for you. I don't want nobody else but you."

A noticeable shiver ran through Tyia's body as Joe dragged his index finger alongside her jawline, staring into her eyes. He propped her head up before tracing her neck and eventually the top of her breasts. "What do you want Tyia?"

Tyia coated her dry lips with a thin layer of saliva, grabbing Joe's larger hand and directing it to her most intimate spot between her legs. Joe groaned at the wetness but refrained from dipping his finger inside, instead opting to cup her mound.

"Fuck me Joe," Tyia whispered softly.

A satisfied smirk crept onto the corners of Joe's lips as he finally allowed his finger to dip inside Tyia's warm wetness. She exhaled sharply as he twisted the digit from side to side, his thumb brushing over her clitoris. Tyia gripped Joe's tattooed bicep as he thrust his finger at a steady pace, her pussy quivering. Full lips parted in pure ecstasy as her moan filled the room, loving the way his finger was pleasing her. If that was any indication of how the rest of their time together would be, she wouldn't be able to stand once it was all said and done.

Joe removed his finger from Tyia's canal, licking her juices off with a languid suck, his stare teasing her. It was clear that he wanted to prolong her sexual torture, wanted to drive her up the wall. He was in charge and therefore was dictating the pace.

Grabbing her hand, Joe pulled Tyia into his kitchen. It was smaller than the living room but still had a nice size. "Sit on the counter," Joe instructed, gesturing to the kitchen island that sat in the middle of the room. He watched as she positioned herself on the countertop, reaching down to unbuckle the strap of her heels. He quickly grabbed her hand and shook his head, silently telling her to leave her shoes on.

Once Tyia obliged his order, Joe stood between her legs and kissed her once again. Unlike the first kiss, this one was slower and more sensual, Joe taking his time to explore her mouth with his tongue as his hand gripped the back of her neck. He pulled away and watched with a bated breath as Tyia's hands dropped the hem of his shirt and pushed it up, revealing his muscular chest, his full tribal tattoo etched onto his right pectoral.

She leaned forward, dragging her tongue along the intricate design a move that he used during their first time together. Her eyes remained on his face, watching as Joe's brow knitted together, soft hissing noises escaping his full lips when her tongue circled his nipple. After the shirt was tossed on the floor, Tyia fluidly removed his belt and jeans, pushing them down his hips and legs, making them pool around his feet.

"Lay down the long way and make sure your head is hanging over the edge," Joe muttered, stepping out of his jeans and underwear, kicking them to the side.

Tyia's back arched slightly as it came into contact with the coldness of the granite countertop as she scooted upward so that her head could dangle upside down. She closed her eyes, quietly preparing herself for what was going to happen next, anxious to see what tricks Joe had up his sleeve.

"Open up baby."

Tyia's eyes opened slowly and she was instantly greeted by the sight of Joe's hardened dick. Pre cum oozed from the tip, dripping down the shaft slowly. Her breath became hitched in her throat as she studied every inch of the penis, her hand grasping it softly. Tyia opened her mouth and slid Joe inside, making a soft growl tumble from his lips.

"Fuuuck," Joe groaned once he felt himself situated in the soft and moist confines of Tyia's mouth. "Go ahead baby girl. Show me how much you missed this dick."

Joe watched as Tyia started to suck his dick slowly, her hand gripping the base firmly but not too rough so it would hurt. Her tongue swirled around the engorged tip, licking the space that connected the head to the shaft. Her mouth widened when she felt Joe slide more of himself inside, her jaw relaxing so she wouldn't choke on his length. Her eyes fluttered as she moaned, enjoying Joe's unique taste when the pre cum hit her taste buds. His flavor was indescribable but was one she simply couldn't get enough of. Tyia knew she had to do whatever she could to milk the sticky substance from his dick.

Joe watched with intrigue as Tyia continued to orally please him, her hand sliding up and down his shaft. He leaned forward and his finger sought her clitoris, rubbing it in small circles and making Tyia close her eyes in pleasure.

"You getting turned on sucking my dick beautiful?" Joe whispered, his deep voice making Tyia's pussy pulsate underneath his hands. "Seems like somebody is ready for me to fuck them. Are you ready for this dick Tyia?"

Tyia nodded her head slightly, a muffled noise filling the room to indicate she was indeed ready for Joe to bury himself deep inside her. With one swift move, she pushed herself up the counter a few inches allowing herself to engulf Joe's entire length, the tip hitting the back of her throat.

Joe felt his knees buckle when he saw he was fully inside Tyia's mouth. No other woman had been able to take his entire length since he was well endowed. The fact that she was able to accomplish a feat nobody else could made Joe's desire for her to swell.

He removed his penis from Tyia's mouth, unwilling to cum from her oral onslaught. Placing his arms underneath her body, Joe picked her up off the counter and carried her back to the living room, standing at the head of his black leather couch.

"Bend over and face the window."

Another chill coursed throughout Tyia's body. Joe was the only man that she let dominate her during sex. Hearing him order her around, showing he knew exactly how he wanted to please her turned her on more than she was willing to admit.

Tyia stared straight ahead as she bent over the arm of the couch, silently waiting for Joe to enter her from behind. Instead of feeling his dick teasing her entrance, she shuddered when she felt Joe's long tongue licking her slit from behind. Her hips bucked, ramming into the arm as she poked her ass out further, quietly encouraging Joe to go further. His deep chuckle resonated throughout the room at her impatience. Joe's licks were slow and deliberate as he burrowed his face deeper between Tyia's butt cheeks, his large hands clamped down on her waist to hold her in place. His mouth closed over her small bud, loud suckling noises filling the room as the tip of his tongue caressed it lightly.

"FUCK! JOE!" Tyia purred, spreading her legs wider to give Joe better access to her dripping pussy. Hazel orbs rolled to the back of her head in pleasure.

"You like when I eat this pussy Tyia?"

"Yeeeesss baby! I love it when you eat my pussy!"

Joe's index and middle finger held her lips open as his tongue traveled the length of her slit, dipping inside of Tyia and tasting her. Joe groaned loudly when he felt her pussy hold his tongue hostage, thoughts swirling in his mind about how tight her walls would grip his penis.

Joe pulled back, his goatee shining from Tyia's juices. "I want you to watch me fuck the shit out of you," he whispered before thrusting inside of Tyia without warning.

Tyia screamed out as she felt Joe slide home inside of her. The white hot pain that zipped through her body quickly disappeared as she stretched to accommodate Joe's size. The two of them remained still, both cherishing being connected once again. Joe's thrusts started off slowly as he was afraid that if he moved too much he would fall apart at that moment. The way Tyia's pussy molded to his penis as if she was made specifically for him made him sigh happily. There was no other woman Joe wanted to have sex with for the rest of his life because nobody would be able to make him feel like Tyia was at that moment.

"Faster please."

Snapping out of his thoughts, Joe looked down at the writhing woman below him, arching her back so he could match his thrusts with her own. He snapped his hips forward, ramming his penis inside her deeply. Soft mewling noises filled the room to match the sound of slapping skin. Tyia burrowed her face into the couch, trying to stop herself from making too much noise when Joe quickly pulled her up by her hair.

"No, I wanna hear you scream baby. Lemme know how good this dick feels while you watch me."

Joe's grip on her hair didn't loosen as Tyia watched Joe pushed himself into her, his own hair falling from the loose ponytail it was in earlier. His skin glistened with sweat, giving his body a bronze type of glow, traces of her juices still on his goatee. Tyia felt full, her legs were trembling, and she knew it wouldn't be before long she reached her peak.

"God, yes. Please make me cum," she softly begged.

Tyia's pleas unleashed a sexual beast within Joe, his pace becoming erratic as he grunted loudly. The moment he felt her start to tumble over the cliff, he suddenly stopped making Tyia's hazel eyes snap open in annoyance.

"What the fuck?" she growled, angry that Joe stopped her from orgasming. "Don't tell me you came already."

Joe's deep chuckle echoed throughout the living room as he removed his penis from inside Tyia and turned her body around to face him. He grabbed the back of her thighs and picked her up off the floor, her legs instantly wrapping around his torso. "Now baby you should already know I'm not gonna stop until I make you lose your mind," he mumbled, placing soft kisses in the crook of her neck as he walked towards the window.

A few seconds later, Tyia hissed loudly, a reaction from the cold sensation of the window against her skin and Joe entering her once again. Her lips parted open at the intrusion as Joe continued where he left off, plunging inside of her at a rapid pace but gentle enough where he didn't hurt her.

"Why you not talkin shit any more?" Joe growled, her ample backside pressing into the window with every thrust. His grey orbs rolled backwards when he felt Tyia rotate her hips slowly, her nails digging into his back. The sound of her heels clacking together behind him made his penis expand.

Tyia's body began to quiver in Joe's arms, signaling she was close. Dropping his hand between her legs and circling her clitoris with his index finger, he adjusted his body so he could angle himself to drive deeper inside her suffocating canal. With one final thrust Joe's dick slammed into Tyia's G-Spot causing her undoing.

"FUCK JOE!" Tyia shouted, juices dripping onto Joe's cock as she writhed around in his arms. Her stomach constricted involuntarily and her eyes clenched shut, the mind blowing orgasm crashing into her with a brute force.

Watching Tyia fall apart in his arms forced an animalistic growl to fill the living room. A few seconds later, Joe exploded inside of her as he yelled Tyia's name. His seed filled her to the hilt before dripping down her thighs, his movements slowing down considerably.

Once Joe stopped moving, he slumped against Tyia's body, holding himself up by propping his arm on the window. He looked down at the trainer through half lidded eyes as his chest heaved up and down with every breath he took, a tiny smirk flashing across his face as he stared at the beautiful, breathless woman.

"I should probably go," Tyia mumbled as Joe removed his dick from inside of her once he set her down on her feet. Her head snapped up when she felt his large hand clamp down on her arm, preventing her from walking away.

"Why did you change your mind?"

Tyia turned her head away from Joe, sighing as she crossed her arms over her chest. Ironically she felt comfortable in front of him when she was naked, but the moment he started to undress her emotionally, encouraging her to bare her innermost thoughts and feelings to him she felt anxious.

"Does it really matter? You got what you wanted Joe. You got me sprung off your dick so much that I cheated on a wonderful man again. You got exactly what you've been asking for the past few months."

A slight frown appeared on Joe's face as he shook his head. He turned her head so he could stare into her eyes, his gaze soft and sincere. "That's not what I want Tyia. Do you think I'm fine with the fact that you cheated on Colby with me? I didn't want that to happen. I told you I tried everything to make sure it didn't. But I can't help how I feel about you. This isn't just about sex with me. I want you, all of you."

Tears slid down Tyia's face and she shook her head, refusing to believe Joe's words. She vehemently tried to discourage herself from accepting the idea the wrestler saw her more than another sexual fling. That would just make the situation she was in much more complicated.

"Joe-"

"I know you love Colby and feel guilty for doing this to him and hell I do too. But baby girl you can't deny there's this connection between us that isn't there between you and him. We continue to be drawn to one another despite our attempts to stop it. Just be real with me Tyia. Tell me that you feel the same way I feel. That I'm constantly on your mind like you are on mine. That you feel like nobody else can take my spot the same way I know no other woman can fill your shoes."

By this time, Joe was standing directly in front of Tyia, peering down at her with determined greys. He needed her to know that there wasn't any other woman he wanted besides her. He had wanted her since he first met her and he wasn't willing to let her go, despite the fact she was in a relationship with his best friend. But Tyia had to give him a sign, an indication that demolishing his friendship with Colby to pursue a relationship with her was worth it.

Looking up at Joe with reddened eyes, Tyia slowly nodded her head, finally making the choice that Lena implored her to make while she admitted the one thing she had spent the past few months trying to deny.

"I want to be with you too Joe."

* * *

_**A/N: Aww shit. R&R :-)**_


	2. Author's Note

Last installment of the mini series is now up, titled "Can't Explain". Check it out!


End file.
